In Another Life
by ete107
Summary: AU: Instead of mutant turtles who live in the sewers of New York, there are four human brothers who are abandoned together as infants. The boys have always been inseparable, but now two of the brothers start to feel a bond stronger than brotherhood between them. RaphMikey Slash, whether its incest or not i'll leave up to you. It can be seen both ways really.
1. Prologue

A/N: First of all, the title doesn't have much of anything to do with the story. I just couldn't think of one and since it's AU I figured why not?

Also, I'd like to put out there that this story is really just a short set up for another one that I'm working on which takes place after this. So, when you see that this story basically sucks later on, sorry I just wanted to get it done and move on as quickly as possible. Anyways, this will be M/M, if you didn't figure that out from the summary, so now you know and I don't want to hear any complaints about it. One more thing, for those of you who are against incest with these brothers, this story make it possible to see it either way. (You can choose to view the boys as brothers or just super close friends who are practically brothers, but not really. It's up to you.)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TMNT or anything associated with it in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Prologue

It all started one stormy, September night. Four babies, no older than the age of one, were abandoned on the doorstep of a New York City orphanage. They waited bundled in blankets in their small box, just out of reach from the rain, to be found by the director of the orphanage. The wait wasn't long for soon a woman with red hair and a stern face opened the front door to rescue the infants from the chilly, autumn weather and bring them into the safety of their new home.

Ever since that night the four boys were inseparable. They realized at an early age that they all needed each other, and as children they did everything together; you couldn't find one without the others being far behind. When it came to adopting, the boys were impossible. Each refused to be adopted unless the other three were adopted by the same parents so they wouldn't be separated, but since that never happened the boy of desire would disappear for hours at a time only to come back once the adopters were gone.

The boys believed themselves to be brothers, and convinced everyone around them to believe so as well. However, there remains no concrete proof that they are actual siblings, and the fact that their appearances and personalities are all very different from each others' only supports the theory that they aren't blood kin. But they didn't care, as far as they were concerned they are family. They were abandoned together and ever since only trusted and depended on each other. Their inability to rely on anyone other than themselves was what originally formed their little family. That is, until they day Leonardo ran away.

It was a day like any other, and on this particular day a couple had their sights set on adopting a young, seven year-old Leo. And, just like any other day that one of the four were in danger of being taken away from their brothers, Leo ran away from the orphanage. However, after the usual amount of time was up, Leo still hadn't returned from his little disappearance. So, naturally, the three brothers were beginning to worry about him and saw it fit that they set out to find him.

The brothers climbed out the third story window of their room onto the fire escape and ascended the stairs, as they knew their brother would do because it was the same route they themselves always took when they wanted to get away. Once they reached the roof top they continued on building to building. Fortunately, each roof was within a foot or two's height from the others surrounding it and were no more than a small leap away, but for the few that weren't the brothers had managed to leave long, sturdy planks somewhere nearby to use for them to get across.

They didn't have to search long for they spotted their brother through a window about seven buildings away from the orphanage. The three quickly crowded around the window to find their brother in what appeared to be somebody's kitchen, drinking a juice box while talking to a man. The man seemed to be in perhaps his late fifties for his otherwise dark hair already had many gray patches and his face had the begun to wrinkle. The man also must have noticed the boys' presence without so much as a glance at the window for he spoke something to Leo who immediately turned towards the window and smiled to discover his brothers. Leonardo then raced across the room, flung the window open and invited his brothers inside the man's home.

"Hey guys!" Leo greeted, "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

Donatello, who was the last to enter and a little hesitant about being in a stranger's home, answered, "You were gone for hours, Leo. So we wanted to see where you went. And it wasn't that hard to find you, we all use the same hiding spots and stuff so we knew where you'd probably be."

"Yeah," Michelangelo said, looking around the room, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, Mr. Yoshi saw me sitting on the rooftop and told me it was dangerous for children to be up there and then he asked me to come inside and gave me some juice and asked me if I wanted to call my parents," Leo hurriedly explained, "but then I told him that I don't have a mommy or daddy. And I didn't want him calling Mrs. O'Neil 'cause I was scared I'd get in trouble for running away again. So then I told him about how we always run away when we might be a-ad-adopted-ed and that's when you guys showed up!"

Leo grinned at his brothers again before running over to stand beside the man and point upwards at him, "This is Mr. Yoshi!" he exclaimed looking at his brothers.

The man then smiled at the three young boys and introduced himself, "Hello, children. My name is Hamato Yoshi."

Leonardo then dashed back to his brothers' side and pointed to each in turn and he told Hamato their names, "This is Donatello, but we call him Donnie. He's a huge nerd," he said while pointing the the little boy with deep brown eyes and hair which matched those eyes perfectly. Donnie smiled at his new acquaintance, revealing the small gape between his front teeth. "And his is Michelangelo, but you can just call him Mikey. He's just a big goofball," Leo moved on, pointing to the shortest of the brothers whom had light blonde hair that, in a certain light, sometimes looked almost orangish and cheeks that were covered in small freckles. Mikey turned his bright blue eyes up to look at the man and waved excitedly. "And here's Raph, or Raphael. He gets mad at _everything_," Leo motioned last towards the boy with brown hair that was so dark it looked more like black than brown. Raph's piercing, green eyes were too busy glaring past the man and at the wall several feet behind him in the opposite room to pay any attention the Leo's introductions. "And, well, you already know my name's Leonardo, but that I like to be called Leo instead." The boy with dirty-blonde hair and dark blue eyes finished at last.

"So these are the brothers you were telling me about?" Mr. Yoshi asked.

"Yep, this is them," Leo answered with a quick nod.

Raph then jabbed Leo in the shoulder before whispering in his ear, "Why does he have a sword hanging on the wall over there?" Raph then jerked his head in the direction of said sword.

Before his brother had the chance to answer, Mikey, who must of heard over heard the question shouted, "Whoa!" and ran past the man towards the sword. "Cool sword Mr! Can I hold? Pleeeaaaase?!" Mikey stared up at the sword in awe as his three brothers joined him beneath it.

"I am sorry Michelangelo, but that weapon is far too dangerous for a child to hold," Hamato said as he approached the wall himself to view the sword.

"Aww! Please! I won't break nothing!" Mikey pouted.

"Uhh, Mr. Yoshi? Why do you have that sword anyways?" Donnie turned around to ask the man.

"Well, Donatello, I used that sword years ago when I fought ninjutsu." Hamato Yoshi answered.

"What's nin-jit-chu?" Leo asked with wide eyes still staring mesmerized at the displayed sword.

"_Ninjutsu_ is a form of martial arts." The man informed him.

"Like karate?" Donnie asked excitedly.

"Yes," Hamato nodded, "I suppose one can compare it to karate."

"Wait, is nin-git-ku like what ninjas do?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"It is pronounced _ninjutsu_, Michelangelo," Hamato corrected, "and yes, those who know and have mastered ninjutsu may be referred to as ninjas."

"Wow! No way! So you're like a ninja?! A real life ninja?! That's awesome!" Mikey yelled out in amazement. "You've gotta teach me! I wanna be a ninja too! Then I'll be able to kick butt!" Mikey started running about the room while jumping, kicking, and waving his arms in ways he thought a ninja would while crying out high pitched 'Hyaah!'s with each kick and punch for effect.

Mikey ran by Raph who wrapped his arm around Mikey's neck and pulled his head down to give him a noogie with his free hand. "As if you'd ever be able to kick someone's butt, Mikey." Raph said while still rubbing his knuckles against his smaller brother's head. "But if ya don't shut up, _I'm_ gonna kick _yours_."

Mikey wriggled himself free from Raph and was about to defend himself when Leonardo cut him off, "So you have mastered it then?"

"Yes," Hamato answered with a simple nod of his head.

"Can you show us?" Leo asked.

"No," This time he shook his head side to side once.

"Why not?" It was Donnie who asked this time.

"Because, ninjutsu should be used as a means of defense only, not as some act to entertain children," He paused before adding, "That, and because I have not practiced in sometime and do not wish to break something."

"But you really are a ninja?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking unconvinced, "you're not just some old bat telling us stories, right?"

Hamato chucked at this, "No, Raphael. I truly am a ninja."

"Prove it!" Mikey shouted, "Teach us something only a ninja would know!"

And so the man named Hamato Yoshi became a teacher, a friend, and father to the brothers. It started out with a few visits every now and then to hear the amazing tales the man told about his past, and to convince him to teach them a few new moves, but over time the four boys' visits became a regular occurrence that happened nearly every day. They soon called the man sensei, and even created a nickname for him, Splinter. Within a year or two's time the brothers saw him as their father and he treated them as his sons. And although the man would never adopted the boys, he still became apart of their family. Finally there was someone outside their small group of four they knew they could trust.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought! Do you like the whole AU thing with them being human boys? Do you think their desperately out of character? Well, they're only kinds in this chapter, but still. Which leads me to another question: Should Raph talk like 2003 version of himself, or the 2012? Because right now I'm kinda doing a mixture and I already gave them physical features based off the 2012 cartoon. Let me know, I wan't constructive criticism! I know I need it too. Just don't be too harsh...

The official chapter 1 should be up in a few days or so.


	2. Vanilla or Chocolate

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, when it comes to TMNT anyways.

* * *

Chapter 1

Vanilla or Chocolate?

_8 years later_

Michelangelo takes his eyes off the pavement ahead of him for a quick moment to change the song on his iPod. The fifteen year-old had been skateboarding in the nearby park for the past couple hours since lunch that afternoon. The idea was to distract himself, to take his mind off the thing that seemed to be on his mind constantly, but so far his plan hasn't been working too well. Mikey turned his attention back to the path before him, but it was too late. He had been moving at a decent speed, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, but wasn't watching where he was going and so ran straight into a bench that was seated on the side of the walkway.

No one was currently sitting there so only he got hurt as his skateboard caught on the leg of the bench, sending him flying through the air right over it. Luckily, a trash can only a couple feet away broke his fall as he crashed headfirst into it, sending garbage showering everywhere around him.

He cursed in pain and rubbed his bruised head as he stood up to look at the damage he had caused. Apparently the trash bins hadn't been changed since lunch that day since napkins, cups, paper plates, and other food containers were scattered everywhere, along with many particles of the food themselves. Mikey groaned and took a quick look around him to see if anyone had seen him, if not he could get away easily without having to clean up the mess. A few passerby's were giving him a strange look and some kids were pointing and giggling at him, but no one to worry about appeared to have seen him so he quickly retrieved his skateboard and was about to take off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man, please tell me you aren't thinking about leaving this mess here for somebody else to clean up." Mikey turned to peek over his shoulder to see a little, old lady smiling warmly and him.

"Actually yeah, I was," he turned to face the elder while scratching the back of his neck and smiling innocently. This caused the lady to frown at him. "Uhh, I mean, of course not! Don't worry ma'am, I'll get this picked up right away."

Mikey turned back to the pile of trash and began throwing everything back into the trash bin. "Such a cute, sweet boy," the lady smiled and said to herself as she started walking away.

"_Such a cute, sweet boy,_" Mikey rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice once the lady was out of ear shot. "_Stupid_ old lady, making my clean up the _stupid _garbage because the _stupid_ bench was in my way," he continued mumbling under his breath although he wasn't very mad at the lady, garbage, or bench. He was angry at himself more than anything.

Recently Mikey had been having... _indecent _thoughts about a certain brother of his. Nothing had changed as far as he could tell. Raphael was still the most stubborn, hotheaded, and just all around frustrating person he had ever met and he still saw him as his brother just as before, but there lied the biggest problem. Not only was Raph another guy, but he was his _brother;_ and this freaked Mikey out to no end. Sure, there is always the possibility that they might not actually be related, or they might be, none of them knew. They were all left on that doorstep together, so as far as they knew they all had the same birth parents. Even if they aren't technically related, well, they still spent their whole lives growing up as though they were! Plus there was no way that the feelings could be mutual. Mikey had long since given up the idea of just ignoring his feelings and getting over his little 'crush'. He had been trying to do that for months and it just didn't work at all, in fact he probably only made things worse for himself by trying to ignore his feelings because now they were worse than ever.

The worse of it happened a few weeks ago when he and his brothers had decided to spend the first day of summer break at a public pool. Now Mikey had seen bits and pieces of Raph's naked figure over the years, heck they often took baths together until they were nearly twelve years old- which is a bit too old to be still taking baths with your brothers. However, Mikey didn't grow his fascination with Raph's body until soon after he turned thirteen, and since then he had tried to avoid seeing him nude as much as possible for obvious reasons.

On that day, however, there was no avoiding your brother when you're forced to spend all day with him. Mikey could still picture Raph perfectly, his image had been permanently engraved on his eyelids. He wore a pair a bright crimson trunks which were a little too lose on him since they had been borrowed from an older teen at the orphanage. They hung down low on his hips, revealing and a thin line of hair that ran down his navel to disappear beneath the waistline. His black hair drenched and almost covering his eyes as drops of water dripped off and rolled down his chest and abdomen, toned from hours and hours of ninjutsu practice.

The entire day Mikey had to worry about making sure that his body from the waist down was submerged in the pool so as not to embarrass himself in front of his brothers or raise any unwanted questions as to why or who was giving him a hard on. Since that day Mikey had to be much more careful around Raph, whether they were training or Mikey had gotten on his nerves as usual and Raph decided to attack him. He didn't want the same 'problem' to occur that did at the pool.

Mikey was pulled out of thought when he grabbed something hard and crusty, but also warm and slightly slimy. He looked down to find a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand that had been among the other garbage.

"What is this?!" He yelled, outraged, "Who in their right mind only eats half a pizza?! What is wrong with the world?!"

Regretfully, he throws the slice in with the rest of the trash and finishes collecting the last few pieces of garbage before standing up and brushing his hands off. "Finally done," he sighed in relief and picked up his skateboard that sat beside him. He once again turned his music on before skating off back towards the orphanage, making sure to pay at least the slightest bit of attention as to where he was going this time.

Michelangelo opened to door to the room he had been sharing with his brothers for the last several years to find it vacant except for Raph, who sat on his bed sharpening one of his sai. The room was rather small and simple. It consisted of four beds pressed up against the far wall and only two dressers with drawers which the brothers had to share. The bed to the farthest left was Leo's and to the right of his was Raph's. The two were separated by the larger of the two dressers that they shared because they won it in a bet years back. Mikey's bed was then no less than two feet to the right of Raph's, followed by the smaller dresser that Donnie and he shared. Last was Donnie's bed that was pressed against the wall to the right of the room. There was also a small bookshelf overflowing with Donatello's collection of books, a tiny, long forgotten toy box, and a few other processions of the brothers' which were scattered about the room.

Mikey made his way across the room to flop down onto his bed, carelessly discarding his skateboard somewhere along the way. "Where's Leo and Donnie?" He asked Raph as he pulled a hand-held game out from one of his drawers and started playing.

"Don went out with April, and Leo just left for Splinter's," the larger teen answered without looking up from his weapon.

"He left already? But training doesn't start for another hour!"

Raph glanced over towards Mikey before responding, "You know Leo, always been a teacher's pet."

Mikey laughed, "That's true. So Donnie convinced April to go on another date?"

"I guess so," Raph shrugged before switching to sharped his other sai, "You gotta feel bad for the girl though. With Donnie always up her ass and all, he never leaves her alone."

"Aww Raph, I think you're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend," Mikey teased.

Raph scoffed, "I ain't jealous. You think I wanna date the director's daughter? No way man, that lady already don't like me as it is."

"I don't think anyone exactly likes you, Raph. Hey, maybe that's why you can't get a girlfriend!"

"Y'know, Mikey. It really ain't smart to be annoying me while I have my sai right here," Raph glared at him.

Mikey smiled to himself, he loved teasing Raph and making him angry like this, his brother made it way too easy. Mikey shrugged, "Don't get mad at me, bro. It's not my fault you can't get a girl cause you ugly and short-tempered and always angry and-"

"Mikey I'm warrnin' you," Raph growled menacingly, "I really ain't in the mood for your shit."

"And a horrible ninja and hideous and just outright mean and, oh! Let's not forget that you're complet-" Mikey was cut off when Raph abandoned his sai in favor for attacking him. Raph knocked Mikey's game from his hands and pinned his wrists to the mattress beside his head.

This was the reason why Mikey was always teasing and annoying Raph. Because he knew that if he pestered enough, he'd get himself pinned or wrestled to the nearest surface by Raph. Maybe today was his lucky day, he had managed to get himself pinned down in his bed, in an empty room, alone with Raph and no other distractions. He tried to hide his glee, this was the type of thing that always happened in his dreams. However, what was bound to follow was almost the opposite of what happened in his dreams. Mikey prepared himself to be hit, thrown, slapped, or physically abused in someway when Raph did something totally unexpected.

Raph smirked evilly down at Mikey before slowly leaning his face closer to the smaller teen's.

Raph's face drew closer and closer and Mikey felt himself begin to heat up and knew he had to be blushing. Raph stopped just as their noses touched and then whispered in a husky voice, "Mikey, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I ain't looking for a _girl_friend?"

Mikey gasped softly in realization and opened his mouth to retort, but didn't speak. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't dare make a move for what if he misunderstood his brother's actions and ended up screwing things up with his favorite brother? After several moments of silence and Mikey opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Raph opened his mouth to speak again when the door swung open behind them.

Donnie sauntered into the room with a greeting, "Hey guys! Whats u-" He cut himself off when he caught sight of Mikey, pinned beneath Raph on his bed. He raised an eyebrow and glanced to Raph with a knowing smile before asking, "What are you guys doing?"

Mikey started to panic. This looked bad. This looked really, really bad. He turned to Raph with an alarmed look, still lost for words. Raph was already moving off him and answering Donnie, "I was teachin' Mikey a lesson. He was being an annoying, little brat again."

"Yeah, sure you were," Donnie replied, looking unconvinced.

Mikey decided it'd be best to change the subject, "Soooo?" He began andDonatello gave him a questioning look. "How was your date with April?"

"It wasn't a date, Mikey. It was just two friends hanging out," Donnie corrected, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"She rejected you _again_?" Raph laughed, "How many times are you gonna ask her, bro?"

"Hey! I'm making progress," Don Defended, "She hesitated for nearly ten seconds this time before saying it's better we stay friends!"

"You've asked her... what? A thousand times? She was probably contemplating suicide so she wouldn't have to deal with your begging anymore."

"Shut up, Raph," Donnie said as he made his way over to the bookshelf, "I'll have you know that I've only asked her to be my girlfriend eighteen times now." He chose an old book which had obviously been read many times from its weak spine and dogeared pages. "And I expect her to cave somewhere around forty-two."

Raphael just chuckled at his bother's response. Mikey looked from Raph, who was still positioned at the foot of his bed, to Donnie, who had sat down on the floor between his own and Mikey's bed, leaning his back against his and opening the book to no particular page.

"What makes you so sure that she'll eventually say yes? Why haven't you just given up on her already and moved on to some other girl?" Mikey asked his brother.

Don lowered his book and gave Mikey a kind, but serious stare, "I can't just "move on to some other girl". I know this might sound insane to you Mikey since you've never liked or had a crush on anyone before, but April's the only one for me. Everything she says, everything she does, I just can't get enough of her, and she's always on my mind. She's kind, smart, beautiful, amazing, she's just... perfect. I can't even begin to explain to you how I feel when I'm with her. And as far as how I know she'll agree to me someday. Well, in all honesty, I don't. But I can tell that she really does feel _something_ for me, but she either hasn't realized it herself yet, or doesn't want to risk our friendship. But I know we'll be together someday and I know you probably think I sound totally crazy, but believe me Mikey, you'll understand soon enough."

Mikey took in his brother's words and glanced at Raph, who was now reading the clock on the wall and gave a small smile, "It doesn't sound _that_ crazy, bro."

Donnie looked between his two brothers before grinning. Then he gave Raph the same knowing look he had when he first entered the room, "So Raph, what exactly _were_ you doing to out innocent, little brother before I interrupted you?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Well, Mikey _was_ about to get whats been coming to him for a long time, but that doesn't matter right now. We should be leaving, training starts in twenty minutes."

"Yeah you're right," Donnie agreed, "Where's Leo?"

"He's already there," Mikey answered as he followed Raph out the window.

"Figures," mumbled Donnie, joining his brothers outside.

A few hours later the four teens left their master's house completely drained and exhausted from hours of strenuous workouts. Since it was getting dark they thought it was best to walk back using the streets instead taking the chance of falling off someone's roof because they couldn't see where they were going. Splinter had moved about four years back to an apartment that was a bit bigger and much easier for them to train in. He wasn't as close to the orphanage as he used to be, in fact he now lived nine blocks away, which wasn't a terribly a long walk, but still not as near as he had been.

The roads back to the orphanage took the brothers past a local park where Mikey spotted a man closing up his ice cream stand across the street. He heard his stomach growl. Even though they had just ate three whole pizzas at Splinter's he still seemed to be hungry.

"Who else thinks we should stop for some ice cream?" Mikey looked at his brothers hopefully.

Leo dismissed his question quickly, "No, Mikey. It's almost dark, and you know we need to get back so we don't get in trouble with Mrs. O'Neil again."

"Please, Leo," Mikey pouted, "It'll only take a minute!"

Too tired to argue and knowing Mikey wouldn't give up without a fight, Leonardo gave in, "Alright. Who wants to take Mikey to go get some ice cream?"

Mikey looked hopefully between Donnie and Raph, but neither of them looked willing. "Raph will," Donnie volunteered his brother after a moment.

"What?" Raph protested, "He doesn't need someone babysitting him. He can buy his own damn ice cream."

"But I don't have any money," Mikey said while looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Just go with him would you, Raph?" asked Leo and Raph let out a frustrated sigh of defeat, knowing that he'd end up going anyways so there was no point in objecting further. "We'll meet you back at the room then," Leo said over his shoulder as he and Donnie continued back towards the orphanage.

The taller teen started stomping angerly across the street while the other was quick to follow.

"Thanks, Raphie!" Mikey said in a singsong voice after receiving his ice cream cone.

"You owe me seven bucks," Raph replied as the two walked the long way back the the orphanage through the park.

"Nuhh uh," Mikey whined, "I only owe you three fifty! I'm not paying you back for your own cone!"

"No, but you have to pay be double for making me waste money on vanilla."

"What? Vanilla's _waaay_ better than chocolate. Everybody knows that, Raph."

"Not anyone who has any sense of taste."

"Well then, let's taste test both and decide which is better," Mikey said and grabbed Raph's hand that was holding the ice cream cone and brought it to his mouth. He could see Raph watching him intently as he stuck his tongue out and slowly drew up it from the base of the cone to the very tip of the ice cream. Mikey then took a step back and smiled at his brother who was still staring at him strangely.

Raph shook his head to clear it. "So?" He said at last.

"I was right," Mikey announced triumphantly, "Vanilla is so much better."

Raphael scoffed and shook his head, "You couldn't be more wrong, Mike."

"Oh yeah?" The shorter of the two challenged, "See for yourself."

Mikey waited a moment for a confused Raph to reply to take his chance. The second his brother opened his mouth he shoved the vanilla flavored treat inside. Raph, who was unsuspecting to the attack, quickly gulped down the ice cream before turning on Mikey angerly, "What the hell, Mikey?!"

"You're such a messy eater, Raph," Mikey giggled before taking a step or two nearer to his brother and leaning up on his toes to lick the remains of the cream from beside his mouth. Afterward, he found his brother staring at him once again, slightly shocked. Mikey laughed and said, "See, told ya vanillas better!"

"Is not. What's up with you tonight?" Raph asked once he finally recovered from his brother's unexpected action, "You're acting strange. Stranger than usual, anyways."

"I don't know what you're talking about, bro," He replied with a shrug before suddenly running several feet ahead, stopping, and turning around to face Raph to shout, "but I bet I can beat you home!"

Always up for a challenge, Raphael grinned at the blond and bellowed back, "You wish, you little brat!"

As soon as Mikey saw Raph start sprinting in his direction he whipped around to make sure he stayed ahead. However, he didn't realize that there was someone right behind him, walking in the opposite direction, until he crashed into the larger figure. On impact, his vanilla ice cream got smashed into the dark, leather jacket of the other person. Mikey fell to the ground, landing flat on his butt and looked to his ruined ice cream cone, dripping down his hand.

"Aww man," Mikey complained, "Dude! You ruined me ice cream! Do you know what..." His voice trailed off as he brought his eye up to scan the person he had clashed into. The guy didn't appear to be much older than Mikey himself, perhaps eighteen or so, but he did look rather tall and intimidating. He wore steel toed boots which were mostly covered by a pair of dark, baggy jeans along with a simple t-shirt, hidden under an expensive looking leather jacket which now had a nice, large vanilla stain all along the left side. Mikey's eyes finally reached the sunglasses which completed the outfit and gulped loudly as the guy slowly took them off to glare down at him.

"You fuckin' brat! You ruined my brand new jacket!" The older teen yelled.

Mikey quickly jumped up and held his hands up in an attempt to make himself appear innocent. Also, realizing that the teen actually wasn't too much bigger than him, and that anyone who wore a leather jacket such as that anymore was just trying to look cool.

"Whoa, whoa. It was an accident. I didn't mean to stain your _hideous_ jacket. Those things went out of style, what? Like, fifty years ago? You don't have to thank me, man."

The guy narrowed his eyes and Mikey's comments. He then grabbed Mikey's t-shirt collar and shook him slightly. "You don't like my jacket, huh? I'll have you know it costs over two hundred dollars! Now, you'd better pay up or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Raph finally caught up in time to hear the end of the teen's threat. He glared at the guy before asking Mikey casually, "So Mikey, who's your new friend?"

Mikey was about to reply,but his so called 'friend' beat him to it. "I'm the guy hes about to pay two hundred dollars to for a new jacket."

"Oh really? Well, get in line, buddy," Raph said conversationally as he griped the wrist of the hand that is holding Mikey's shirt, "He's owed me about forty bucks for the past five years and I haven't seen so much as a dime of it yet." Raph lowered his voice into a menacing growl and tightened his grip with each following word, "So. Back. Off."

They glared at each other for a moment before the teen finally released Mikey. Raph wrapped an arm around his littler brother's shoulders protectively, glared at the threatening teen for a few more seconds before walking past him. He then turned to Mikey,who was still under his arm, and held out his half eaten ice cream. "You can have mine," He offered

Mikey looked from the frozen treat to Raphael and smiled. "Really?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind that it's chocolate."

The blond eagerly grabbed the cone out of his hand. "Ice cream is ice cream, bro. Thanks, Raph."

Raphael chuckled lightly at his smallest brother, but stopped when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He heard the foot steps of a rapidly approaching attacker and turned around when they were only two paces away and gently shoved Mikey back a few steps. He faced the angry teen from moments before. The guy had his arm raised, welding a knife, as he closed the two steps between them and brought his arm down, not aiming for anything in particularso long as it was Raph. Raphael easily caught the wrist of the offending teen in the same death grip as before. "_Not_ a good idea, man. Just walk away now."

He hesitated for a moment, then, with an angry yell the guy ripped his arm from Raphael's hold and swung his fist at Raph's face. He dodged the attack with ease and did the same as the guy made yet another and another. It was obvious the older teen had no strategy, just aimlessly swinging punches and his knife left and right hoping to eventually land one somewhere.

As the assault went on, Raph grew lost his patience with each passing second. It was bad enough that the guy had no only touched, but_ threatened_ to hurt _his_ Mikey. Raph was ready to bash the bastard's head into the ground then. Now he realized the guy was a complete idiot, he had no idea what he was doing, and even worse somewhere along the way he actually had the nerve to start calling out insults at _Raph_ between each attempt to injure him. He couldn't take it much longer, he wanted nothing more than to teach this guy a lesson he'd still be having nightmares about fifty years from now, but remember what master Splinter had said about controlling his anger if he had ever gotten into a fight.

Finally, the guy dropped down onto his hands and knees, exhausted and gasping for breath. Raphael smirked and leaned down over him. "Have enough?"

To that the teen brought his face up to Raph's and spit. The smirk fell from Raph's face and instead appeared on the other teen's. Raphael calmly wiped the spit from his cheek and straightened himself to full height without breaking eye contact with the kneeling teen. He stared into the lowly teen's eyes for a few more seconds before raising his leg and bringing his foot down on the side of the guy's head with such speed and force that the poor guy didn't see it coming until he was knocked sideways several feet with a broken jaw and blood flowing from his ear and nose.

Raphael then stepped beside him again and peered down at his attacker. "Pathetic," was all he said, but his voice was cold and full of disgust. He then returned the favor and spit on the guy before walking back over to Mikey whom was staring at his brother in awe. Michelangelo was speechless as Raphael approached him and again and slung his arm around his shoulders, this time to direct him back towards the orphanage.

Somewhere along the way, Mikey recovered and was now gushing over how "cool" and "awesome" Raphael apparently looked while fighting the "good for nothing low life" in the park.

"I can't wait to tell Donnie and Leo! Seriously bro, that was amazing what you did back there. How you dodged everything by a mile, and blocked everything else before he even knew he was going to make that move himself! And then when you kicked him, BAM! That was the best! You looked _so_ cool, it gave me chills! Guess all those years of training with Master Splinter really did pay off, huh? Remind me to never get on your bad side again." Michelangelo said while doing his own reenactment of the fight for the fifth time around Raph, who just continued down the last block before they reached the orphanage.

Raphael reached out and grabbed the blue eyed teen around the neck with his arm and brought his head down to noogie the top of it. "You're gonna be on my bad side in a second if you don't knock off the little play you keep doing," Raph said jokingly to Mikey before letting him go.

"Watch it, dude!" Mikey called out, "You almost made me drop my ice cream."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't like chocolate anyways."

"I never said I didn't like it," He said defensively. "I just said that vanillas better, that's all." Raphael didn't reply, just continued walking with Mikey trailing behind him. "I wounder if there's pizza flavored ice cream," He thought aloud dreamily.

"Bleck," Raph mad a face in disgust, "That sounds terrible, Mikey."

"No, I bet it'd be delicious!"

"Well, then how 'bout you find out if there is such a flavor, and if not you can invent your own." The dark haired teen said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied enthusiastically, "Then I'd be rich and famous!"

The green eyes rolled once again. "Sure ya would. But we're back anyways so you'd better finish it before we get inside," Raphael said as started up the fire escape to their window.

Mikey shoved the last couple bites of the cone into his mouth and followed his brother. The brothers, Leonardo and Donatello included, almost never used the main entrance, it was much more fun using the fire escape. Plus no one knew when they left or returned this way.

As soon as the got inside their room, they were greeted by their brothers. "So what took you guys so long?" Leonardo asked a little while later.

Michelangelo took this as an opportunity to go into story-telling mode and began to tell his brothers all that happened in the park, his version of it anyways. "So, I was kicking Raph's butt in our race big time when this scumbag comes out of nowhere and runs straight into me! Then the guy starts blaming _me_ for ruining his stupid jacket when he was the one who wasted my ice cream! You guys shoulda seen him; he was wearing sunglasses! I mean who does that? What idiot wears sunglasses at six o'clock at night?"

Mikey continued with his story for a while, dragging out every detail and tweaking what really happened here and there to fit his ego better. Leonardo and Donatello were giving their smallest brother all their attention. They were both rather interested in the story since the four of them hardly ever got to use their fighting skills outside of training.

"Then he decided to go with this _genius_ move of instead of just swinging at Raph's face non stop, to instead try a punch at his gut. So when he starts to bring his fist down Raph blocks him by- Oh crap." Mikey halted his place in the story and was feeling his pockets with a worried look on his face. He just realized that he no longer had his cell phone with him.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo asked, eying his brother in confusion.

"My phone, I must have dropped it in the park or something."

"Probably when you ran into that sleazy punk." Donnie added helpfully.

"Are you sure you had it with you when we left Splinter's?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, of course," Mikey said determinedly, "I always make sure to take care of it cause I don't want Master Splinter to have to give me another one."

"We'll go to the park first thing in the morning to look for it. It's too late to go tonight." Leonardo decided.

"I know exactly where it is if I lost it when I ran into that guy. I'll just go get it now, it won't take long. I'll be back in less than half an hour." Mikey said and made his way towards the window.

Raph stepped in front of the window to block him. "No. What if that bastard is still there? Just wait 'till tomorrow like Leo said."

"Oh please," Mikey rolled his eyes, "So what if he is still there? He's in no condition to fight. Besides, I could take that prick with my eyes closed and both my hands tied behind my back."

He then jumped across the room to the other window, opened it, and was outside before his brothers could protest. He was about to descend the fire escape until he felt someone grip his hand. He felt his stomach release a storm of butterflies at the contact and turned to confirm what he already knew: Raph's hand was around his own. Mikey felt the usual blush creep onto his face as he met Raph's green eyes.

"I'll come with you." It was a simple sentence, only four words, but it caused Mikey's heart pick up tempo and made him glad to know that of his three brothers, Raph was the first to follow him and protect him.

Mikey simply shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine, bro. Believe me, if _you_ could take that guy, I'll have no problem with him." He squeezed his brother's hand in reassurance.

"You're a cocky, lil' brat, aren't you?" Raphael smiled back, "Just... be careful. Alright?"

"Sure thing, bro. You don't have to worry about me. I'm invincible, remember?" Michelangelo winked and disappeared into the night.

Raphael just sighed and shook his head as he reentered his shared room. For the next twenty minutes Leonardo and Donatello tried to convince Raph to tell them the rest of what happened while he attempted to ignore them. Eventually, the two brothers succeeded in their task and the darkest haired teen began to tell them the rest of the story from where Mikey left off. However, he didn't get far when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He paused in his story telling to answer his phone, expecting to hear Mikey's voice. It was his number after all. He flipped his old, worn out phone open and held it up to his ear while putting his free hand out in a motion to quiet his questioning brothers. On the other line, however, he didn't hear the light, childish voice that belonged to his little brother, instead he heard a cold, monotone voice.

"Hello," came the calm voice of a man through the speaker. "I assume this is the same 'Raph' who was in the park about an hour ago. If so, I want you to know that I have that little friend of yours here. You know, the one you were so keen on protecting? The little brat put up quite the fight, took out three of my men, but I believe he understands his position now. So, if I am correct, and you are indeed the same 'Raph' who dared lay a hand on my younger brother earlier tonight, I would like to invite you back to see how tough you really are. And if you don't show up, well, then we'll just have to keep little Blondie here, he's rather cute isn't he?"

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Raph snapped.

"Oh? So it does talk. And it's angry, good. Be at the park in twenty minutes, and don't even think about contacting any authorities, otherwise we just might have to have a little _fun_ with Blondie here, if you know what I mean. Oh, and one more thing, don't forget to bring the two hundred dollars you owe my brother." The line went dead and Raphael growled before hurling himself across the room and out the window, followed by two, still very confused, brothers.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left after this one. I'll have it up sometime his weekend, hopefully. After that I will start posting the sequel, but not quite as soon. I want to get a bit father before I start posting.

I love getting reviews, so don't hold back!


	3. Crazy Dream

Last Chapter! I know, its a really short story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 2

Crazy Dream

"Raphael, slow down! We need a plan!"

"There's no time for a damn plan, Leo! Who ever they are, they have Mikey _now_."

"But we can't just run through the park clueless, we don't know what we're up against! We don't know how many there are or if they're armed or not. What if they have guns Raph? What are your sai, or my katana, or Donnie's bo staff, going to do against multiple men with _guns_?"

Raphael just ignored his brother and increased his speed. He was starting to regret even telling them what was going on, but he need their help and knew they were just as worried as he was about Michelangelo. He had to get to Mikey as soon as possible, he knew he shouldn't have let him go alone. If anything happened to him he'd forever blame himself.

They were approaching the park now, and Leonardo finally gave up on forming any kind of plan. The three brothers raced through the park, eying the bushes, trees, and benches around them suspiciously. Finally, they reached the place where Raph had fought the older teen earlier that night.

Raphael began to slow down and better take in his surroundings as his siblings caught up to him. There was no one in sight, the man on the phone hadn't made it clear where to meet, only at the park so Raph decided this was the best place to start.

"Raph!" Leo called out as he and Donnie caught up, "Have you taken it into consideration that maybe they don't even _have_ Mikey? Maybe they just found his phone out here in the park and called you to lure you out here."

"But how would they know that Mikey wasn't still with him?" Donatello pointed out, "And we would've passed Mikey if he were still out here just looking for his phone."

Raph nodded, "Thank you, Donnie."

"Alright, so where are they?" Leo questioned.

"Right here." Answered the voice from the earlier phone call.

A tall man, about early to mid twenties stepped out from behind the brush, along with about seven other men. One being a guy who looked remarkably similar to the man who had spoken and also happened to be the guy Raph had already fought. Another guy, who was rather large and muscular, dragged a small, unconscious blond, whom had their hands tied together and their mouth tapped shut, by their hair out into the open to join everyone else. Fear gripped Raphael when he saw his brother, but the steady rise and fall of his chest calmed him slightly.

The three brothers drew their weapons simultaneously while Leo took a step forward and pointed one of his swords in the direction on the man who appeared to be leading the others. "Give us our brother go now and no body else will get hurt."

The man laughed at this. "You'll get him back soon enough, but not before I teach the mini tridents welding one a lesson about messing with _my_ brother."

"_Tridents?!_" Raphael yelled, outraged, "Theses are _sai_ you moron!"

"Whatever, It doesn't really matter what they are since anything you use will be useless against me." The man then pulled a simple, black pistol from his pants, aimed it at Raph, and pulled the trigger all in a matter of seconds.

Luckily, Raph had quick reflexes and jumped out of the way as soon as he saw the gun. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm gonna teach you that _nobody_ messes with one of us, especially on not with one of my siblings." With that he aimed at Raphael again, but his aim was thrown off by one of his colleagues falling against him before he could shoot.

Leonardo and Donatello had busied themselves by taking down the men who surrounded the assumed leader. It was rather easy for them because of their extensive training. They fought easily, only gaining a few blows here and there, but nothing life threatening.

The boys leaped through the air, staying out of reach of the angry men. They dodged whatever objects came their way and blocked all the close range attacks with their weapons. The two brothers managed to knock a few of the men unconscious, always being sure to not to harm the men too much for they had been taught better than that. When one of them got cornered, the other would back them up. All the while, the man from the phone call was focused on Raph.

The man grew angry as he saw his men losing to a couple of teenagers. He looked up to see Raphael in a tree nearby. He was perched there, watching his brothers fight for a brief moment before focusing on Mikey and how to get him away from the violent crowd.

Raphael saw his opening and sprang for his brother, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and dropped to the hard pavement. He cursed loudly looking at where the bullet grazed his arm, he had been to distracted and forgot about the armed man.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Said the man as he closed in of Raph and kicked a sai out of his hand.

"_He_ attacked _me_, you fucking psycho!" Raph shouted at the man standing over him, referring to the assault that had taken place earlier that day.

The man didn't listen as he shot again. Raph had managed roll out of the way at the last moment. Before the man had a chance to take another shot, Raphael threw his remaining sai. The sai knocked the gun from his hand and pined it to the ground behind him, breaking it.

The man's expression was angry as he glared at Raphael, but grew amused when he noticed that the teen was now weaponless. He grinned as he drew an identical gun from the opposite side of his pants. Raph growled and quickly picked himself up off the ground and dashed into the the nearby bushes. The man took three shots at Raph's disappearing form, but was too late and missed. He studied the brush for a moment, waiting for the teen to make a reappearance.

"Show yourself!" He shouted. He glanced around himself to see that only a few of his men were still fighting against the other two teens. He heard a rustle from the bush directly in front of him and jumped in surprise before taking another two shots.

"What are you shooting at?" Raph appeared behind the man and laughed when the startled man turned on him. He jumped out of line fire again, but slipped on a puddle when landing. Raphael lost his balance and fell to the cold ground below. The man quickly took his chance and quickly shot before taking proper aim. Raph cried out when the bullet made contact with his right knee.

Raphael withered in pain so intense it was all he could do not to scream bloody murder, he couldn't get up, he could barely move now. He looked to his brothers who were doing all they could to stop the man who was approaching him with his pistol raised, but were being prevented by the men surrounding him.

He looked to Mikey, beautiful, sweet, innocent Mikey who was still laying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the group. What had they done to him that he was passed out for so long and through all the fighting? He feared he'd never see that face smile again, never see those bright blue eyes stare back into his after tonight if he didn't get away from this lunatic.

Suddenly, a pair of feet blocked his view and he looked up at said lunatic who brought the barrel of his gun to the center of Raph's forehead. It was too late, no use trying to get away now, not that he could anyways, he'd be dead in a few seconds. He turned his gaze back to Mikey. Might as well make his last sight something beautiful.

He stared, waiting for the end. His brothers' shouting fading away as he watched at the greatest thing he'd known to walk the earth finally come back to conscience and slowly rise his head in confusion. Well, at least he knew Mikey was okay, Leo and Donnie would, no doubt, get him out of here and to safety.

Those confused eyes then targeted in on his and widened in realization of what was happening. Raphael gave a bitter smile, how cruel of this world to let something so sweet and innocent witness something so horrible.

The man placed his finger on the trigger and pulled. The bright, blue eyes were the last thing he saw before everything went black.

The next thing Raphael knew, everything was bright. He went from being submerged in total darkness to being surrounded by nothing but bright light. Then he realized his eyes were still closed. Slowly he opened them to find -surprise, more light shinning directly in his face. However, along with that light were four familiar face which he didn't think he'd be seeing again for quite awhile.

"Hes awake! Hes awake!" Was the first thing Raph heard before being squashed by the weight of his smallest brother, hugging him tightly. Too tightly actually, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ouch! Dammit, Mikey!" He said as he sat up and looked around him.

He was sitting in a very uncomfortable bed beside a large window, through which the sun was shining rather brightly into what had to be a hospital room. The room only contained two beds, the other one being empty, as well as all the other basic components to an average hospital room.

"Oops, sorry Raph," Michelangelo said as he released his brother and took a step back to stand beside Donatello and Leonardo next to the bed.

"How are you feeling Raphael?" Raph turned his head to the other side of his bed to see Splinter sitting beside him looking worried.

"I feel fine," He answered, "But what happened? I thought I was gonna die."

"So did we," Leo said timidly, "And you almost did."

"That guy almost shot you in the head," Donnie continued in the same low tone as his brother, "but luckily he must have been out of bullets."

Raph was still confused. "So what happened? Did I pass out?"

"Not exactly," Leo said, "You were kinda knocked out... by Donnie."

"What?" Raphael looked to his brother who looked back in panic.

"Not on purpose!" He quickly defended, "Leo and I both made to tackle him as he was about to shoot you, but I kinda lost control of my bo staff and it sorta hit you in across the head pretty hard and knocked you out."

"Oh," Raph said, starting to take in the new information, "So what happened to that psycho and his crew?"

It was Leo who answered, "Well, right after we tackled him some cops showed up. They must of heard the gun shots or something, but they took that guy along with most of the men who were with him. Some of the others got away though. They took off as soon as the saw the police."

"And we grabbed you and Mikey and left while the police were busy arresting them," Donnie added. "We took you straight to Splinter's and he brought us here."

"Oh," He said again, what else was there to say? "Uh, what time is it? How long was I out for?"

"It is almost eight o'clock. You have been unconscious for nearly twelve hours," Splinter answered, "But that is because the doctors had to operate on you to remove the bullet from your leg."

"How long are they sayin' I have to stay here?"

"The doctor said that they would like to speak with you once you have woken up and give you a quick check up to make sure everything is alright. Then you should be free to leave."

"Alright so where is he? I wanna get out of here."

"Patience, Raphael. They will check on you soon enough. You are in no hurry. With that leg you will have to take it easy for awhile."

Raph just scoffed and layed back down to wait for the doctors. He turned to look at Mikey who hadn't said anything since he first woke up. "Hey, Mikey," The blond turned his head to look at him, "You alright? You're not hurt or nothin' are you?"

"Not at all." He gave a smile, but Raphael could tell it was forced, "Don't worry about me, Raph. You're the one with two bullet wounds. I've only got a couple scrapes and bruises."

He studied Mikey for a few more moments, something was bothering him, he could tell. Physically, he looked fine, no bad injuries, Leo and Donnie looked fine as well. He'd just have to find out what was bothering Mikey later, he couldn't call him out on it now in front of everyone. He let it go for the time being and waited for the doctor to check on him.

A few hours later he was all cleared and ready to leave the hospital. Splinter drove the four brothers back to the orphanage and explained to Mrs. O'Neil that there had been an "accident" in the park and informed her of Raphael's injuries, but didn't go into detail about how he acquired them. He then said goodbye to the boys and left. The brothers were scolded and lectured for a good half hour or so for being "out past curfew" as well as for their "reckless" behavior. The director then sent them to their room after "grounding" them for three weeks, which they all knew wasn't going to happen.

Once they reached their room Mikey belly flopped onto his bed, hugged his pillow, and announced that he would be sleeping for the next three weeks of their "grounding" and not to disturb him until that time was up. Leonardo and Donatello also retreated to their beds almost immediately and Raphael felt almost guilty. It was his fault they all had been up the whole night without any sleep, worrying about his well being.

He decided he might as well get some sleep too, being unconscious for twelve hours takes a lot out of you. He settled down facing Mikey who was already sleeping peacefully. He stared at the calming features of his sleeping brother and decided that if he had died the night before, it would've been well worth it if it had somehow prevented any damage from coming to his little brother and that he'd gladly give his life a million times just to keep Mikey out of harm's way.

This time when Raphael woke up the sky was red as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. The sun's glow reflected around the room and its occupants which were only Mikey and himself, just like the day before. Mikey was lying on his stomach, feet in the air, and nose in his newest comic book. Raphael sat up and looked around the room. "Where's Donnie and Leo?"

"Leo said that after yesterday hes realized how important our training can be and went to Splinter's," Mikey said without looking up from his comic, "Donnie agreed with him and went to the library to research different fighting techniques or something like that."

Raph just layed there and watched Mikey for moment. He watched the way the boy's untamable hair sat upon his head, daring him to run his hands through it. The way those freckles teased him by being sprinkled along his nose and cheeks of his sun kissed face, giving his appearance that adorable childish glow. The way the delicate curve of his back beckoned to him as it swooped down perfectly only to curve back out just the right amount along his rear.

Raphael sighed, he was done for, but at least he knew it. He came to terms long ago that Mikey was the only one for him. There was just something about the him that had always drawn Raph to his little brother. Suddenly, he remembered how Mikey had been acting off the morning, and now was the perfect time to find out whats up.

The dark haired teen sat up and faced the blond while crossing his arms. "So, you gonna tell be whats up or not?"

Mikey looked over at him a bit confused and Raph sighed. "Look, Mikey. We've been sharing the same room with each other for fifteen years. I've spent more than enough time with you to be able to tell when somethings bothering you, and this mornin' at the hospital there was definitely something on your mind."

"Oh, that was nothing, Raph." Mikey dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "I was just tired from staying up all night is all."

Raphael gave him a look, "Y'know know I'm not gonna believe that, Mike. So why don't you just tell me before I beat the answer out of you." He punched his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"You're not very intimidating when you're covered in bandages, Raph."

"Mikey," Raph said in a warning tone.

"Alright, Alright," Mikey sighed and sat up to face Raph, but ended up looking down at his lap anyways. "It's just that... It's my fault you got hurt," Raph opened his mouth to protest, but Mikey held his hand up to stop him, "Let me finish first, bro."

Michelangelo took a deep breath and continued, "If I had been watching where I was going then I never woulda ran into that guy at the park and you never would've had to deal with him. Also, I wouldn't of lost my phone, gone back to the park alone, and get jumped. And I wouldn't of been used as bait to lure you, Donnie, and Leo down there. It's my fault that guy... that that guy almost..." He trailed off and Raph swore he saw a tear fall from the down tuned face.

"Mike-" He started softly, but was cut off.

"You almost died, Raph! And it was my fault! If- if that man would've killed you I don't know what I'd do! I'd never be able to forgive myself!" Mikey flung himself from his bed into Raphael's arms and buried his face into Raph chest. Finally letting the tears stream down his face, hidden as they soaked into Raph's shirt. He did not sob, but instead apologized and begged for his brother's forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Raph. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault..."

Raph didn't know what to do, this was so unlike Mikey, and it broke his heart to see him like this. He wrapped his arms around his brother to comfort him the best he could while quietly shushing his apologies. Soon Raphael managed to shut Mikey up and the just sat there, holding each other.

After some time he heard Mikey mumble into his chest, "I love you."

Raphael felt his heart stutter for a moment, but he wasn't going to fool himself. He knew how Mikey meant it. They were brothers, always have been, always will be. Of course Mikey loved him, just like Mikey love Leo and Donnie. But it wouldn't hurt anyone for him to pretend for a few seconds that he really had meant it the way he wished he had. It wouldn't hurt anyone, that is, besides himself so what did it matter. "I love you too, Mikey," He whispered back while bringing him closed.

He felt Mikey shake his head against him and looked down to meet his gaze. "That's not what I meant, Raph."

Raphael looked at him in confusion for a few more seconds before Mikey decided to make his meaning clear. He brought himself up to eye level with Raph and repositioned himself in his lap more comfortably. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and, before Raph could believe what was happening, brought his lips to meet Raph's.

Raphael was shocked to say the least, but soon grinned into the kiss before applying pressure back. Who knew Mikey actually _did_ feel the same way. All too soon Mikey pulled away and looked Raph in the eyes again. "I _love_ you, Raph." He repeated to make the meaning clear this time around.

Raphael's grin widened as he quickly pecked Mikey's lips again. "I love you too, Mikey." Michelangelo smiled back as his brother placed a gentle hand on the back of his head and guided his lips to meet his brother's.

The kiss stared out simple and gentle as the two tried to portray their feelings for each other though it. Raphael sensually moved his lips against Mikey's. They were unbearably soft in comparison to his own, it was felt like kissing rose petals instead of a pair of lips.

Soon Mikey maneuvered himself once again into a better position, now kneeling with one leg in between Raph's. The dark haired teen ran his tongue along Mikey's lower lip who hesitated a moment before allowing entrance. Raph thoroughly explored Mikey's mouth until the blonde reluctantly broke away for oxygen.

Raphael let out a growl of annoyance before closing in on his brother's jaw. He trailed a mixture of light kisses and nips down along his neck. Mikey moaned and threw his head back to allow his brother better access. He continued to the smaller teen's collar bone where he bit down a bit harder before leaning back a bit to examine mark he had created to claim Mikey as his.

Mikey groaned in protest from the momentary loss of contact and Raphael chucked at him. "Needy aren't we?"

Michelangelo looked at him through heavy eyelids "See for yourself," he smirked back before grinding his hips against Raph's. The larger teen took in a sharp gasp of air before capturing Mikey's lips again. Mikey moaned into the kiss and continued grinding himself against his brother at a steady pace.

Raph trailed one hand from Mikey's hair down his side and to the hem of his t-shirt. The lighter haired teen gasped as he felt Raph's hand glide across his bear stomach and chest to stop at his nipple. Mikey bit down on Raph's lip as he felt him pinch his nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Raph brought his other hand down to remove Mikey's shirt, but was interrupted when their door opened and Donatello strolled into the room.

Donatello took one glance at his brothers before a huge, shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Donnie, I'm warning you. You'd better turn around and he the hell outa here before someone gets hurt. That someone being you." Raph growled while struggling to keep an embarrassed and squirming Michelangelo in his lap.

Donatello ignored his warning in favor for walking over to his siblings. "Well, well, well, first of all, congrats on finally getting together! It's about time, Raph! I mean you've only been drooling over Mikey for the past four years! You too, Mikey!" Donnie winked at his brother, "Don't think I didn't notice your little "problem" at the pool a couple weeks ago." Both Raph and Mikey turned bright red and Raph glared at his genius brother as he continued. "And now that you _are_ together," Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him off Raph's lap, "It's my job to protect my little bother's innocence." He finished as he wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey.

"Wait,what?! What the hell, Don?" Raph said, growing irritated, "What do you mean its your 'job to protect Mike's _innocence'_?"

"Michelangelo is my little brother, and as his big brother it's my duty to protect him from perverts like you, Raph!"

Raphael was really confused, "I though most normal big brothers gave their younger brothers tips on _how to_ get laid, not be the ones preventing it."

"Well, guess what, Raphael. You thought wrong! From now on Mikey is _never_ leaving my sight again."

"Why do you guys all insist that _I'm_ the youngest?" Mikey complained, totally off topic. "We don't know exactly how old we are! For all you know I could be that oldest!.

Raph ignored Mikey's complaint in order to contemplate whether his should punch Donnie in the face or direct him to the nearest psychiatrist. In the end he just sat back down and rubbed his temples. He had to still be asleep, that was the only way this would make any scene. In real life Donnie doesn't confuse the shit out of him, that's usually Mikey, and Mikey doesn't make out with him. Yep, Raphael decided as he flopped back on his pillow, this was all just a crazy dream.

* * *

****A/N: This isn't the end end. It's the end of "In Another Life", but I'm already on chapter three of the sequel So, I will hopefully start posting that by next week.

Review please! Thanks so much for those of you who have already!


End file.
